


Going Overboard

by brohne



Series: The Corsair and the Corsetteer [8]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siblings can be your best friend ... or your worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Overboard

Cold ocean spray misted through the air as the skiff cut through the waves. The men rowing grunted with the effort of battling against the large swells. Garrett huddled on the narrow seat, chilled and already miserable from the constant motion. Closing his eyes only made it worse. The only comfort was Adrian’s warmth pressed against his right side and the arm around his shoulders.

“Must be another storm brewing.” Aldric sat on the bench facing them. The water in his beard glistened in the sun, and he raised a hand to shield his eyes as he looked toward where the ships were moored.

Garrett had been shocked to see the entire fleet safely anchored beyond the _Nightshade ___and _Shadow Eater ___when they’d emerged from the forest. Of the twenty ship he immediately recognized the largest, _The Hanged Maiden ___. Looking at the ship filled him with dread, a deep heaviness that made it difficult to move. Now that was where they headed. Right back to where he’d lived through some of the worst things he’d ever experienced. At least he was facing away from it and didn’t have to watch it loom ever closer. No, instead he had to face both of Adrian’s brothers. Adrian’s arm tightened around his shoulders.

“It is getting to be that time of year. Hopefully we aren’t delayed going home.” Amaury said. Garrett was careful not to look at him. Every time he did, the deep brown eyes were full of accusation and disgust. “We should have been home weeks ago. This whole enterprise was folly.”

Garrett kept his gaze on the wet boards at his feet even though he could feel Amaury’s disapproving look.

“We got what we set out for. It just took longer than expected.” The deep rumble of Adrian’s voice chased away some of the disquiet.

“And cost a lot more than expected.” Amaury shot back. “Why couldn’t you let her have the little bastard in the first place? Then none of this shit would have happened.”

“Either you shut your mouth or I’ll toss you overboard.” Garrett knew that tone even without feeling the indignation spike through the Primal. Adrian was not joking.

“I’d like to see you try, little brother.”

“Both of you calm down. No one is tossing anyone anywhere. Am I clear? Act like grown men, for fuck’s sake.” Aldric cut in. “I won’t have either of you fighting over this. The damage has been done. It’s time to move on.”

“Don’t give me that shit Aldric! We lost two entire crews, nearly a hundred good men dead, and our brother maimed for life, all because he’s smitten with some filthy little guttershite—”

Garrett flinched, ducking out of the way at the enraged roar from Adrian as he lunged forward, grabbing Amaury. The boat lurched dangerously and the other men cried out, trying to calm the two men.

“Adrian! Let him go and sit down before we all end up in the water.” Aldric’s booming voice stilled both men.

Garrett curled in on himself as Adrian sat down heavily and grumbled under his breath. Amaury had a point about the folly of the whole trip. That thought chased itself around in Garrett’s head along with memories of everything that had happened the last few months. They should have just turned back and stayed in the City after escaping Rozzen the first time. They wouldn’t have stopped Rozzen or got the ring, but Adrian would still have his eye and Garrett would be able to sleep and not constantly flinch at every raised hand or voice.

He looked up as they slipped into shadow. _The Shadow Eater_ rode the waves nearby. Garrett noticed there were several small boats like the one they sat in nestled up next to the hull. They were probably trying to get it ready to set sail along with the rest of the fleet. He glanced toward Aldric, wondering how the older man was handling his new position as Captain of the fleet. It seemed as though things were pretty tense. He could hardly blame them for being upset with everything that had happened.  
“What’s that look for? You planning on stealing something from one of us too?” Amaury snapped. Garrett turned away, refocusing on the boards at his feet.

“Yeah, I figured as much. You think you’re too good for us or something, too good to even talk to us?”

“Leave him be, Amaury,” Adrian warned.

“I’ll leave him be when he apologizes for causing all this shit and getting you hurt.”

“He doesn’t have anything to apologize for!”

Garrett tried to grab for Adrian’s arm as he shot to his feet again. Adrian really needed to calm down, at least until they were somewhere a bit safer.

Adrian shook him off. “You’ll leave him alone, do you hear me?”

“Why don’t you let him speak for himself? How are we supposed to trust him when he’ll only talk to you?”

“Stop antagonizing him and maybe he would talk to you!”

“Not likely,” Garrett muttered under his breath.

“Adrian, I won’t tell you again to sit down.”

“Not until Amaury apologizes to Garrett.”

“Adrian, don’t.” Garrett tugged on his arm as the boat listed to the side, the men at the oars opening glaring at Adrian.

“I am not apologizing!”

Garrett tried again to tug on Adrian’s arm and was nearly thrown forward into Aldric’s lap as Adrian jerked away. There was a moment of vertigo, several yells, and then water closed over his head.

Aldric broke the surface and immediately looked around. Several other heads popped up nearby, and the two oarsmen immediately made for the boat to get it righted. Aldric swam over, doing a quick headcount. There were the two oarsmen, his two idiot brothers and … where was the little thief?

“Shit.”

The water was clear enough he didn’t have trouble finding him. It was quite obvious at first glance the lad had no idea how to swim. What had Adrian been thinking? Grabbing Garrett around the waist, Aldric kicked for the surface. The two oarsmen were helping the other men into the boat. Adrian and Amaury were trading blows in the water. Well, he’d let them get it out now and give them a proper tongue lashing when they got back to the ship. Right now, he had to worry about keeping Garrett from drowning.

Hoisting Garrett up, he passed him off to the waiting oarsman, who dumped him in the bottom of the boat and reached a hand out to help Aldric.

Aldric clambered over the side of the boat and sat. He sighed and looked down at Garrett as he coughed.

“Head for the ship.”

“What about Amaury and Adrian?” One of the men asked.

“The swim should cool their tempers.”

Garrett was shivering, the oversized clothes clinging to his lean frame as he pulled himself up onto the seat.

“But Adrian’s injury…”

“He’s already soaked it. If he had an ounce of sense or concern for you he’d have kept his temper in check.” Aldric grimaced, seeing the stricken look that crossed Garrett’s face. He knew the two of them were close. Garrett had been glued to Adrian’s side since they found them, but seeing Garrett’s reaction to his comment led him to think the feelings might be mutual. He peered at Garrett, who quickly looked away. Aldric frowned and taking off his vest began wringing it out while the oarsmen worked to get the oars back in the boat.

“Have you told Adrian you can’t swim?”

Garrett glanced up, the only thing visible through the damp fringe of dark hair the strange blue of his right eye. He finally shook his head and looked back to where Adrian and Amaury seemed to have realized they were being left behind.

“What have you told him about yourself?” Aldric laid the vest on the seat beside him and then looked at Garrett.

“Enough.”

“Enough for what? Because you could have drowned just now. I think that qualifies as important information when you are on the water. If you’ve neglected to tell him something like that, then what else have you not told him?”

Garrett glared at him for a moment. “He knows who I am and what I do, I think that’s enough.”

Aldric raised his eyebrows and chuckled. “Really? Because from where I sit all I see is a sopping wet, terrified young man so riddled with guilt he can barely function.”

Garrett’s glare softened into near panic and his gaze darted around as if looking for an escape route.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Garrett. I know what happened to Adrian was not your fault. You’ve got enough guilt without my adding to it. I know you care for the idiot, that’s been plenty evident on the hike back here. I’m saying this to you now because it’s probably the only time Adrian won’t be around to overhear…” Aldric glanced over his shoulder at his brothers, who were desperately trying to catch up with the boat. “Row a little slower, boys. Adrian’s having a bit of trouble. Now, Garrett. Ah lad, you’ve been through the wringer, and I know that’s only Adrian’s part of the story. No, now listen. I know you’re good at that. Take my advice and don’t get mixed up on caring for Adrian because you feel guilty when you need to be caring for him because it makes you happy to know he’s well.”

Aldric leaned forward. Garrett’s eyes widened and he stiffened, but didn’t move away. Aldric smiled at him and patted his shoulder. “And don’t worry about Amaury. He’s pretty torn up about this whole mess with that woman. You go years thinking you know someone…”

Aldric shook his head and clapped his hands on his knees. He didn’t want to think about Rozzen. He’d been the least trusting of her ever since she’d first offered to adopt him and his brothers, but at the time he’d been desperate.

“Such folly indeed.” He sighed and then leaned over the side of the boat to help Amaury.

“You bastard, you were going to make us swim the whole way!”

“Would have served you right too. I hope you’ve cooled your head a bit.”

Amaury flopped down on the seat. “Maybe you should ask Adrian that.”

“I will when he gets here. I’m asking you, or should I chuck you back over?”

“Oi! Take it easy, I won’t make an issue of it if you don’t.” Amaury tugged a boot off and dumped the water over the side. He repeated the process with the other and glanced up at Aldric. “What? I said I wouldn’t, don’t give me that look.”

Aldric grunted and shook his head. Amaury would probably leave the issue only as long as it took him to dry his clothes. There was a thud, and Aldric looked over the side to see Adrian glaring up at him as he treaded water, one hand gripping the side of the boat.

“You decide to join us then?”

“Shut up and help me in.”

Aldric braced himself and helped Adrian over the side of the boat. Once everyone was seated, he had the men start rowing again. He waited as Adrian tried to retie the bandage around his head before fixing him with a glare. Adrian ducked his head and started to mumble an apology.

“Don’t apologize to me.” Aldric cut him off, having to restrain himself from smacking his brother upside the head. “Apologize to the little lad here, you nearly drowned him.”

“What?” Adrian jerked around to look at Garrett sitting next to him. Garrett was staring at Aldric, his lips pressed together and eyes pained as he gave a slight shake to his head that Aldric chose to ignore.

“Your lad can’t swim. You’re lucky I was so close when we went over.”

“He what—?! Garrett, are you alright?”

Garrett cringed, and Aldric chuckled softly as Adrian fussed over him. He still wasn’t sure what his brother saw in the thief or why he was so devoted to him, but maybe with time he’d figure it out. It would take a couple of weeks to make it back to the City – plenty of time.

By the time everyone was safely on the deck of _The Hanged Maiden_ they were all shivering and grumbling about being wet. Aldric sent the men to get into dry clothes but had Adrian and Amaury stay behind. Garrett chose to wait, hanging about like Adrian’s second shadow.

“I won’t have any more fighting on this ship.” Aldric looked from Adrian to Amaury. “I know we are all upset by what happened, but laying blame isn’t going to fix anything. Am I understood?”

There was a moment of tense silence.

“Fine. Just keep him away from me,” Amaury growled before stomping off, boots in hand.

Aldric looked to Adrian, who nodded. “As long as he leaves Garrett alone, we won’t have a problem.”

Aldric sighed. It was probably the best he could hope for under the circumstances. “I can accept that. I’ll let the two of you have the Captain's Quarters so you can have some privacy.”

Adrian gave him a strange look. “Alright, well thank you.”

“Now go get changed and let that scary woman take a look at your eye and make sure your brain’s not swimming in sea water now.”

That got a slight smile and a nod. As the two of them started to walk away Aldric heard Garrett ask a question.

“Can you ask him not to call me lad?”


End file.
